


You Are My Angel

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Controlling, M/M, Manipulation, Psychopathic Tendencies, Yandere Marco, build up to Marco's yandere tendencies, deaths of random people, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had a decent life, things could have been better at points, but he couldn't complain on how things turned. Not only that, but he also may have found love? Things are looking up, but something happens that makes him conflicted on what to do.





	You Are My Angel

 Growing up wasn't always the best for Ace, but it wasn't too terrible. He lost both of his parents, not knowing either of them as his father died before he was born and his mother died giving birth to him with too many complications. It didn't take long for him to be taken in by his father's best friend, Rayleigh, and be raised up until Ace was in his early teen years—being around twelve. Though, everything came to a screeching halt when an accident caused Ace's guardian to be hospitalized for months, only leading up to his guardian not making it through. The state had been in the process of rehoming the young man and finally got sent to a home under a woman named Dadan and two others were there.

Sabo and Luffy became his brothers quite quickly even though he was so used to being by himself. In the previous school, Ace only had a few people he talked to and mainly kept to himself since he didn't care for how people were in that school—being mostly snobby. It changed a bit more as he grew to his brothers' outgoing personalities and they bonded over a short amount of time. They were stuck at the hip, mainly Sabo and Ace since Luffy ran off to have his own friends as he was three years younger than the other two who were merely a few months apart. High school had been filled with great memories and Ace absolutely couldn't have traded the time in the world for the friends he had and his brothers.

Sabo and Ace even got their own apartment after graduating as they wanted to be out on their own. They were still just a short distance from Dadan's small abode so Luffy didn't have to go far, but they all knew Dadan cared for them. Ace got a local job and decided to be the labor side of things, switching jobs more than Sabo cared for, but it was hard being the new guy and they had to make cuts. After a few years and helping Luffy move in with his friend Zoro, Ace had landed a job at the high-end company in town as a janitor and it was just a smaller building with only two floors and around twenty rooms altogether, not including the two seating lounges that weren't really 'rooms' because it was opened to anyone.

"I'm Ace," he introduced himself to the manager of the building that Dellinger told him about, who travelled a lot—with other choice words that Ace didn't like, but said nothing. It seemed the guy mentioned that Marco is straight to business and made sure things got done at the building. Ace had asked more about the manager, but Dellinger was very snarky and was bad mouthing man and made Ace realize that Dellinger was merely a part of the inner circle of the CEO of the company, so he made sure to watch his words.

Ace has been working at the company for at least two months when he was told of the other's arrival so he could prepare himself better. Not that he was sure what to prepare for since Dellinger gave a broad understanding of the blond and only gave insults and cocky remarks on how he was _just the manager of the building_. Now the blond man is standing in front of Ace with a face of surprise and those blue eyes flicker at him in curiosity.

"Marco," a smirk showed as the business man moved a hand out and Ace grasped to it for a firm shake. "You are the new custodial worker?" Marco asked while tilting their hands to have his thumb rubbing to the back of the hand, receiving a confused look from the dark-haired male.

Unbeknownst to Ace, the blond was letting his veins thrum in delight at the fact that their new employee would be quite entrancing at first glance. From the things Dellinger babbled about, Marco was sure he would get along with Ace, but now he was feeling something a bit more than originally thought. It was as if he had an impulse to harbor the other for himself, but he merely pushed the thoughts away as he noticed Ace's face smooth out with a bright beam to him.

' _Cute,'_ is all Marco could think at that expression and was happy to know he might get along with someone here finally.

"Yeah, Dellinger told me you would be in still by this time, so I came in a bit earlier so I could at least introduce myself." Ace showed a wide smile to go with his shimmering friendly aura and Marco's eyes danced with something differently than Ace was used to. The sensation spreading through Ace's veins thrived on the look and very much enjoyed the smirk still lingering on the blond.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ace." The dark-haired male picked up on his name being used and liked hearing it from the manager. Marco slowly released their hands in a more reluctant action, but Ace didn't notice that. What he noticed was that he became somewhat surprised that he missed the touch, but didn't dwell on that. Blond hair was moving, being styled like that of a star or—how Dellinger put it in a mocking manner—a pineapples leaves, and blue eyes gleamed to Ace. "How about we go have dinner sometime while I am here? So, I can get to know you more since I am sure Dellinger didn't tell you the most flattering things." A laugh left Ace at the implication of how the words made him think and was trying to stop it since it was an inappropriate time to. The sound of the laugh, though, was like chiming that Marco _thoroughly_ enjoyed and kept a note in his head to bring more of those out.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed he may be one of those kinds of people that I am sure has gave you my _best_ moments," a light chortle left Marco at hearing that and knowing exactly now that they were on the same page already about the worker. Ace felt his face flush at the thoughts on what embarrassing things the snarky brat could have said about him and how the deep chuckle sent his veins humming in delight of humoring Marco.

"How about tomorrow, yoi? Before your clock in time?" The suggestion had Ace's grin grow as he liked the blond's attention on him the whole time, even when his phone rang and he had merely moved a hand to silence it.

"Sounds great!" Ace agreed almost immediately after the phone was silenced and Marco couldn't help the thrumming in his veins.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Ace is an angel_ — _heaven sent_.

That was the only thing Marco could think after some months of talking with the dark-haired janitor since the guy came in early sometimes to talk with him and led to them talking through messages and even via live chats online. The technology these days made it easy to connect with another person, but the blond grew antsy at the fact the other was _too far_ for his liking even though they talked at work. Marco couldn't explain the delightful thrum Ace sent through him, but it was strained at the thought of the other running around so free in status.

Then things began to make a slight shift in their progress as Dellinger held a celebration for 'his' success—not at all wanting to admit Marco was actually he one to land the deal—and he had to throw a celebration and immediately went out with Ace and Marco to a local pub he liked. The blond was not too keen on doing such a thing since he didn't care for pubs and the brat did this all the time to him, but once they settled into the place it didn't take long for Dellinger to stray like usual.

"Thank the gods," those words had Marco snort in agreement before realizing that he was with Ace alone and was gazing upon those freckled cheeks like he usually did when close enough to. "At least the bad company has left finally." Blue eyes more focused as Ace was gazing to him in slight curiosity as to why the other was looking to him—not at all minding the attention, but just wondering—and Marco gave a light smile with a chuckle.

"Agreed, it quite aggravating with his babbles of _success_." The manager mentioned while lifting his glass of bourbon and the other made a noise.

"Especially since you were the one to do all the work…" The dark-haired male mentioned with a sip to his beer, grimacing at the taste for a moment. "I don't know how you do it, really." Ace said in a serious tone before shifting somewhat nervously as he brought his leg closer to the other male, barely letting their legs skim.

"It's a skill I have learned after you realize who the CEO is, yoi." Marco could only feel his body thrum heavily to touch the other, but held back with only a bare pressure back with his leg in return that seemed to relax Ace.

The blond wasn't sure where these feelings quite festered from as he was never one to gain an interest in others, especially so deeply as this. All Marco wanted to do was hide Ace away from the world for his own. The need to have Ace alone grew stronger every second of the day, but he didn't want to scare the male. Marco tried to make sure to control his urges and let himself settle into place with the other.

Maybe one day he would wiggle himself into something more?

Things did look promising…

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that his technical boss has been flirting with him. It wasn't like Ace was _bothered_ by it since Marco has been _very_ sweet about it all and really the janitor couldn't get enough of the blond showering him in compliments and those blue eyes gazing on him always made his heart race. It was also a bonus on when they went out and people tried to flirt with him, Marco would just swoop in with a finesse way to get them to back off from him. It always left him grinning in gratitude and he thinks that the blond rolled in that fact by the way his face flickered to something of satisfaction.

Marco still goes on trips, Ace feeling a little lonelier on those days, and it was surprising how the two have been dancing around for almost a year. The janitor liked his job and, occasionally, part timed for Luffy's friend at her bookstore to help stock up when they needed the extra hands, which had been more recently with losing _two_ stock workers. It sorts of messed with his sleeping as he worked late and then turned around to get up early to do the bookstore job, but the extra cash was nice as well to help with Sabo's schooling fund.

That had Ace remember when he introduced the manager to his brother Sabo first and thought immediately there was something there, teasing Ace relentlessly on having a crush. Though, Sabo tried to always be the clear headed one and let Ace know that if anything were to happen that the dark-haired male would be the first one to be axed. That didn't help Ace's anxiety over the fact that he was enjoying the flirting and tried to keep himself as just a friend with his manager—knowing Dellinger probably wouldn't have a problem throwing him under the bus if necessary. The only problem is that it was a little harder than Ace thought as he craved the other's attention.

"Shouldn't you be at home by now?" The janitor asked as he was doing his last rounds of checking over everything and it was nearing midnight. It doesn't seem like it should take him so long to clean up such a small building, but he was only one man and he liked working there, so he made sure to do what was needed thoroughly.

"I figured to at least finish this up." Dark eyes viewed the manager that was buried in his work and only frowned at the next words, "It's not like anyone is waiting for me, yoi." Ace had taken that moment to pull work gloves off and move over to the other to be next to him, noticing it being the work of something relating to him signing things.

"Can't you do this in the morning?" The question left the janitor as the other was skimming over papers with a finger going along words.

"Yes, but I just th—!" Before Marco could finish his sentence, a hand grabbed his and the touch sent a thrumming through his body stronger, like every time the dark-haired male touched him.

"You need to go home and rest, Marco. It's not good to push off sleep and then have to turn around and get up at an early time or you end up like me with having to find a point of time to get an hour of sleep in somewhere." Those words had blue eyes looking up to the other as Marco knew the young male had been looking tired recently, but figured it was because Dellinger was pressing on Ace needing to clean more _thoroughly_ —though the janitor was doing a spectacular job.

"You are working another job?" Dark eyes flickered in anxiety at the question, Ace not quite sure if he would be in trouble for mentioning something like that and carefully removed his hand.

"I'm just helping out my brother's friend, she just lost two stock employees and is in the hiring process now." The janitor quickly tried to explain himself before noticing a relieved look on the blond and knew that was a better look than that of disappointment or something like betraying the manager.

"I thought we were working you too hard, yoi." Marco mentioned with a sigh out of relief and soon began standing while placing his pen down. "Still, you need to get plenty of rest," the serious tone was there as he looked to Ace with a concern gaze and liked that he was relaxing now. "Do you want to come in an hour later to get a good nap in? It's not going to mess up with anything and I would not deduct pay from you for that no matter if Dellinger complains, just until your brother's friend had people to work." No matter how much Marco didn't care for the fact that the janitor was hanging around people he didn't know, he at least calmed enough to know almost completely that Ace was at least interested into him only—though something seemed to be blocking any progress.

"You don't have to do that, I mostly come in a little early to talk with you," Ace was mentioning and blue eyes danced in delight at what he said before noticing the other in a nervous mess. "And like to get a head start!" A sputtering laugh was there as he moved a hand to rub at one of his reddening cheeks. The second part was laced in excuse, not wanting to admit the whole main reason was to just see the manager.

Marco wasn't letting his moment pass.

A hand reached for Ace's forearm and pulled on him to be closer, the janitor making a noise of confusion. The blond's other hand moved to cup a freckled cheek and he watched as shock was flaring through dark eyes, but no rejection was there. That only pressed Marco further to let him press lips to Ace's and got a stiffening body with a soft noise. It was like a threshold was broken as trembling hands from Ace gripped to the button up shirt and their lips moved along before parting for a second to hover.

"Y-You're tired, Marco…" The janitor explained nervously, his heart beating like crazy and his cheeks flushed flaring red. Marco couldn't help but feel his body thrumming in desire to have more of the other, feeling his patience was finally paying off.

"Not as tired as you…" The whisper was returned with sultry blue eyes looking to dilate pupils before the slight shift from Ace had their lips skim. A whimper left the dark-haired male and that was all the older male needed to give what the other wanted.

Their lips met again, a sharp inhale filling Ace through his nose as he moved hands desperately up to the other's neck to press himself closer, but not quite against the blond. The hot mess of their kiss was turning more heated as Marco let his tongue peek to skim lips and rolled in delight that the other responded immediately. The businessman had both hands moving go around Ace and pull him flush against him, his body thrumming in _need_ to mark this angel as his own. Lips parted as Ace gasped at the full contact and his mind filled with a haze, delving into something so intimate—something he _craved_.

Marco noticed his line of thoughts and made sure to tread carefully, giving the other a breather at such new sensations. Not only that, but the manager was trying to calm his own thoughts as he never felt this possessive over someone before. The thought of being like this with Ace coming to a reality was something he needed to make sure the other knew how serious he was of being with him. This wouldn't be a _fling_ , no… Marco wouldn't want anyone else looking to his angel as a piece of cake that they can have a slice of.

Ace was _his_.

"Will you go out with me, Ace?" The response was almost immediate as the head before him nods, eyes still hazed as the janitor just wanted to linger with him and that warmth they shared. "Your next day off, clear it all for me, yoi."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"It's been going fine. Why are you being so negative about it, 'Bo?" A frown rested on a freckled face as dark eyes stared to his brother that was rubbing at his own face, subconsciously lingering over his scar over his left eye.

"What did I tell you?!" The hands moved out from Sabo as he couldn't believe his brother _actually_ started dating his _manager_. It was basically a number one rule to _not_ do that because it would almost always backfire on the employee under them than the big man themselves.

"It's not like that! Marco would never do that! Plus, we don't do anything while I am working!" Ace explained, excluding when he had his break that he would spend time with Marco with vigor of being close to someone who showed how much he wanted him there. They had been going out for at least a couple months, making sure to steer any suspicion away if Dellinger as in so much gives a curious eye. Ace thought he would at least let Sabo know since his boyfriend prompted for him to come over and stay the night as well, like as in _go home_ to Marco.

"Look, I don't know him as much as you do, but I just worry. If you weren't working as one of his employees then I wouldn't be bothered, but it's the fact that you _do_." Sabo tried explaining as he rubbed to his face with hands and then ran fingers through his hair as he groaned. "I just don't want you to ruin something good you have going."

"Yeah, well, Marco is good for me too." Ace defended quickly as he didn't like when someone tried to keep them separated. The janitor knew his lover was the same way, Marco didn't care for Ace to stray too far without him knowing unless it was home or work related and even then, the dark-haired male kept his lover in the loop.

"Fine, if you are sure that this isn't going to backfire then do what you will." It was a bit of an attitude, Sabo being irritated that his brother was being stubborn, but he would be there if things did come back down on Ace. Sabo is always there for his brother for whatever life threw at him and would be a comforting source. Plus, he was waiting for this sick puppy love stage to pass where Ace wouldn't be so attached to his lover and can be back to how things were—just with Ace having a lover he spends time with on occasion and not every minute of the day. Puppy love always started out like that and this was the first time his brother had been so enthralled with someone for so long.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had basically rebelled against his brother and started to stay with his boyfriend, who had absolutely no problem with it. Of course, the janitor still paid his part of the rent since he wasn't that crude to not pay for his brother to still live there. Sabo just let it go, letting his brother throw a tantrum, but he began to realize that once Ace got over his initial pout after a couple weeks, he would come by to visit but still went back to Marco's place. It confused Sabo greatly and even asked about it, but Ace simply said:

" _Marco needs me there."_

The words left a twist in Sabo's gut, but he didn't press on the matter since Ace had a habit of saying things weird. He could say something to sound a bit odd and it was just a bunch of things combined instead of what was told in detail or more personal. Not only that, but as far as Sabo was aware of—Marco was by himself and had no one except maybe old connections to turn to. It was only put to the side since his brother was so happy and he didn't want to ruin something like that.

"How's my angel today?" Marco asked out as he greeted his lover who made it home and brought his brother along so they could spend time together after helping Robin out again.

"Oh, I was showing the new guy what to do and he is such an asshole!" Ace complained about the worker at the store and gave a huff. "I will be surprised if he even lasts another week because I am already on the verge of punching him." The janitor complained before accepting the kiss with a grin and then moved towards the kitchen. "Let me get us a drink, 'Bo!" The mentioned male only smiled at seeing his brother show a chipper face as he went through the door way before his green eyes noticed a gleam in blue orbs that seemed to be thinking of something of distaste.

"Ace mentioned you guys taking a trip?" Sabo decided to prompt as he immediately notice the face shift and then there was a smirk there, making him a little uneasy before it seemed to be gone with a smile. Marco was surely passionate over his brother, but he had his moments that made Sabo question if it was a good idea they were together or not since he knew nothing of the manager.

"Yes, I have a short conference in Water Seven, so I am taking Ace with me." The words came out as Marco motioned for the living space of his apartment which was only a one bedroom place, but was better than Sabo's place. No doubt the manager paid a bit for the place and area it resides in and he already knew Ace was delving deeper in 'relations' with the man.

They sat down, Sabo in a single placed chair and Marco was on the couch as he placed an arm on the back of it. A small talk was there about the trip, though Sabo was highly unaware of how the company was letting it slide for Ace to go along since he was aware that the manager was paying for Ace's things. His brother took the time off, but they were feigning to other people on going together. It was all too risky in Sabo's opinion, but seeing his brother smiling in absolute joy had him hold his tongue.

"I'm excited to go since you told me about it!" Ace commented enthusiastically as he made his way back in with tea made for Sabo and Marco while he had a soda for himself. The brother was about to comment on Ace's soda habits, but barely got his lips open.

"Ace, what did I say about soda?" The question left Marco before the dark-haired male could sit down and there was a nice flush to freckled cheeks.

"I haven't had one today," the complaint came out in slight frustration since he was clearly lying on that. Marco merely tilted his head with blue eyes gleaming to his lover who gave a sputtered complaint before pursing lips and quietly took the soda back to the fridge. Shock showed in green eyes at the sight he just saw, no one could convince his brother to ever give up soda as it was almost like a lifeline, but here Marco was just giving a look and shut his brother up.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever convinced Ace to give up soft drinks." A gleam was in blue orbs, the one Sabo didn't care for, but it always seemed to mend away and a chortle was there.

"I guess I am just convincing, yoi…" The smile was quirked differently, but Sabo didn't question it for long as his brother came back in with a glass of water and sat right up against his boyfriend. It was interesting how the puppy dog love was still there, but the arm from Marco to settle around his brother's waist showed that it was encouraged.

"But like I said, I am excited! I have never really left here since I don't remember when I was a baby." Ace began out as he let his body curl up and had his back against the side of his lover. It was a normal sight to see with them by now, the possessive hold Marco would have on Ace only showed how much he would hurt anyone if they tried for the dark-haired male. The brother really began to question on the two's relationship by the day.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The trip was like a dream as soon as they landed and Marco was leading him through the airport to a taxi waiting for them—only because they all lined up for potential passengers. The man was friendly and greeted them with vigor as he helped with their two bags into the trunk. Ace had been amazed by the full-on city delight, though he had heard Grand Line was even worse than where they were. Water Seven had some canals as it almost literally rests in the water, most people calling it the 'floating city'. Reaching the hotel and seeing the suite had the janitor's jaw drop in amazement at such luxuries—though it still wasn't the highest suite. It made him wonder how the blond could be so complacent, but then again, he probably usually got a room like this and just wasn't fazed anymore.

"This is awesome!" Ace commented as he already had his bag down and his body landing to the large bed, comforter pulling out from under the mattress a little from it. A chortle was heard in amusement as Marco enjoyed his lover's excitement and followed after him to the bed as he was chattering out about how soft and big it was. The blond wasted no time to pull his tie off and climbed onto the bed right behind the other with a grin.

"Should we get better acquainted with the bed?" The suggestion purred in Ace's ear, making him groan with his body automatically kick starting in delight on the thought of Marco touching him. Fingers were already trailing under Ace's t-shirt and going along the dip in his lower back. It was curved more than Marco has ever seen on anyone and when the dark-haired male laid on his stomach while beginning to rise to forearms, it dipped even more and caused a shiver through the blond.

There were so many things he loved about Ace and couldn't help but want to touch every inch of his lover until he was a flushing mess of desire. That is where it got him to after caressing and letting lips drag along freckled skin that was sheened in pink and then darkening to red. It had been a little bit of time since he could properly do something like this, the first time was definitely something he enjoyed. Like now, Marco had his lover on his back in a withering mess of moans and pleas of wanting more, but ever enjoying the passion.

"M-Marco…" The whimper left bruised lips as the blond had already nibbled them until they were plump. Ace lay out on his back with a haze over dark orbs as he was shaking from such ecstasy. The fingers pressing in him weren't helping his state and his fully erect cock twitched for more and was already dribbling lightly.

"Shh, I know you are wanting me…" The blond whispered as they were both naked and Ace whimpered as fingers pulled away from his entrance. Pulling back to view over his lover, Marco took in the sight as he ran fingers along bruised thighs that had hickeys and bite marks. The blond enjoyed marking his lover, even if it was a little mean of him when he loved seeing his boyfriend quiver with whimpers and linger in a limbo of pain and pleasure. That wasn't the only markings, Marco always loved doing markings on his lover and Ace eagerly took them.

Shifting legs, Marco settled himself to have his lover pulled closer as he began pressing into the trembling body below him. Moans cascaded in a soft tone as Ace enjoyed the way the blond had the tip in before he was completely filled by a harsh thrust into his body. Ace cried out with his body arching as his body tensed and his cock spurt with part of his release. Though he had orgasmed, he was hardly fully undone as his erection stayed fully hard and throbbed for more interaction. The dark-haired male was trying to gather himself, but his lover didn't give him a chance as Marco started steady thrusts.

" _A-Aahhh_! Ma-Marco! _O-ohh~_!" Hands were moving to grab at the sheets by his head, not sure where to put them, but it didn't matter as Marco's hands shifted to intertwined their fingers while leaning over him.

"I love you so much, Ace…" The words came out seriously as the blond slowed his rhythm to take in the sight of his lover giving wide eyes of surprise before they crinkled in pure _happiness_ at being told such a thing. It made Marco's heart clench in need to make the man under him forever his, never to let him go.

"I-I, _a-ah_! Love, _mmnn_ —you too~!"

_Never letting go._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Their relationship stayed as close as possible, Marco enjoying how his angel felt the need to be dependent on him in some situations. Dellinger had noted the impeccable timing of the vacation, but said nothing. If anything, he kept a sharp eye on them, making Ace be more careful even if Marco still continued before. The manager wasn't concerned over the company finding out since if Ace did get fired then he would provide for him. If anything, his angel didn't need to work or anything since Marco was more than willing to provide for the other so readily. It was a topic brought up once, but Ace liked to work and the blond didn't push too much at the time with it.

The events for tonight were different though…

It wasn't that Marco was being paranoid, no, he just had a bad feeling.

When his angel didn't show up at his place after work, almost a near thirty minutes—which is pushing it—Marco got concerned. It only took ten minutes to get to his place that wasn't far from the work place and maybe twenty tops if Ace had to finish up things as a last minute. Though, most of the time the janitor let him know when he was a little behind and the message of 'on way home' had been only five minutes after he got off work.

So, Marco was concerned.

Like any concerned boyfriend, Marco left to go find where on the walk home had his angel got lost. Leaving the home, he made sure to take some protection putting it in the back of his waistband under his light jacket. The weapon was kept at home in case of home invasion or something, but he was concerned about his lover. The roll in his stomach was practically screaming at him, which made him know that he would need it.

Because if anyone hurt his angel, _they wouldn't get a second to apologize_.

Getting closer to their work building, Marco noticed there was noise coming from an alleyway. It had gotten dark hours ago and the street lights barely touched the area, but he could clearly hear the taunting. Moving closer, he could distinguish spats back and he would never displace that voice.

Ace was being taunted and from the sounds, also being attacked.

Azure eyes gleamed in anger and he moved to the alley and looked down with a slight narrow of his eyes. Marco viewed upon five people cornering his angel to the back of the alley and seemed to have roughed him up badly. Ace was using the wall as support and panting heavily with an arm coming up to wipe his mouth. That's when the blond noticed the blood and felt his own begin to boil, nothing was about to hold him back.

_These punks were going to regret messing with_ _**his** _ _angel._

"You have made a mistake." Marco's voice came out stoically and in a normal tone like he was making conversation. One of the punks turned, surprisingly hearing him, and bumped against one of the others with a laugh.

"Look, the guys got 'back up'." The guy sputtered more and Marco noticed as his lover saw past the punks to him. Dark eyes were feral, but at the sight of the blond showed vulnerability and that had Marco resolve everything.

_These punks were_ _**dead** _ _._

"Who is this? Your boyfriend?!" The laughing resounded in the alley and Marco merely twitched in the face while tilting his head.

"That I am," Marco spoke in a serious tone and smirked while walking further down the alley to get closer. A bit of surprise was on the punks as they didn't think he would admit to that before one moved and grasped Ace by the hair, startling the janitor who didn't see it coming. As the dark-haired male moved to elbow at the guy, another came up with a knife pointed towards his face.

"Don't move, little faggot." The demand was out with a sinister look and Ace merely had hands out as he grimaced at the weapon.

"You all have ten seconds to move away from my angel." The comment was casual as Marco soon stopped and the five guys were laughing.

"Or _what_? You'll call the police?" They all laughed more at that and Marco didn't hesitate to reach behind under his jacket to pull out his gun. In one swift movement, he cocked the weapon in front of him and shot the man closest to him in the chest. They all quickly shut their mouths and made shocked noises from just happened as the guy fell to the ground while feebly grasping to the wound, but merely gargled with twitches before stopping.

" _Fuck_!"

"What the _hell_ , man?!"

Hysteria was there as the four others were panicking as the gun was swept over to point at the one that was gripping to the janitor's hair. It was clear to them all that they really made a mistake, messing with the wrong person, and knew they were in trouble. The guy shot a gun with no hesitation and didn't have a silencer on it, which should have made him rush everything, but did not seem like he was in too much of a hurry.

Marco peered to the remaining guys to see them scared to their spots, not sure what to do and soon found dark eyes staring widely. Surprise flared through Ace's eyes as he wasn't sure how to take what just happened, but at the same time so grateful that his boyfriend would get him out of this. It wasn't that he wanted to get in this situation, but it was a blur of how they were shoving him before beginning to drag him down the alley. He knew he was bruised pretty badly and couldn't do much with being out numbered, though he was sure the guy grasping his hair had a fracture on his ribs from taking a decent hit.

"I want you to step away because I'd rather not get your blood on my lover." The statement came out simply from the blond as he watched the nervous twitches of the punks who were trying to figure out what to do. "I suggest you let him go." Marco mentioned with a slight tilt of his head and the hand automatically let go of the dark locks as the man feared the wild gaze.

"L-Look man…" The whisper was light from one of the men away from their victim.

"We won't do it again. J-Just let us go?" Another asked out in fear before they were startled as the man on the other side of the punk holding the knife was shot. The knife scattered to the ground as the wielder quickly moved himself away from the janitor with a shrill fear showing.

"Fuck! Fuck!" They all began to panic and Marco wasted no more time as he fired his gun three more times, easily getting the other three down. None of them moved and Ace was staring in pure shock of what just happened. Blue eyes stared to dark ones as the gun was put on safety and put away.

"It's okay, love…" A soothing coax was there as the blond held out a hand and gave a reassuring smile. Shakily, Ace began stepping closer to the man and grasped the steady hand that pulled him in for a firm embrace. A hand began petting back his dark locks as the janitor felt lips kiss to the side of his face. "I got you, yoi. They won't hurt you again, my angel." Confusion was still through Ace as he soon let him be dragged along with his boyfriend, who held his hand and was kissing it to lovingly with whispers fluttering to his skin.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Waking up the next day, Ace was still in his lover's hold and was finally able to organize his mind. There were so many questions going through his head as he wasn't sure how to take everything. Marco had been nothing but loving to him and treated him so gently while catering to his bruises and scuffs. Lips had trailed his hands and jaw as he kept him comforted and washed him so thoroughly that Ace was a melting mess. Even now, the dark-haired male was just turning to mush at the fact that he was held so tenderly.

A hand grazed along his exposed side and a small noise left Ace's throat as he felt sore from the day before. It dawned on him more that Marco was still with him when he should be at work. Soothing noises were there again to help make sure he relaxed and Ace enjoyed the attention with eyes slowly opened. The other's collarbone in view and breathed out tiredly while carefully bringing a hand along his lover's chest. A hum was there in appreciation and soon fingers trailed the vibrating throat before cupping the face. Ace had shifted to let himself view up at the blond that viewed him with his hand moving to brushing dark locks back.

"Good morning, my angel." Marco whispered with a smile as the blond couldn't imagine anything different, feeling perfectly placed.

"'Orning…" The voice lightly croaked as Ace felt parched as he hadn't readied himself enough to speak. A small noise left him as he swallowed before trying again with a thumb rubbing to a cheek. "Good morning…" The words came out clearer and received blue eyes dancing at him in such passion with fingers being trailed on the side of his face.

"How are you feeling, yoi?" The question was low as he kept only eyes on the male laying with him, Ace's head resting to his bicep still and had moved his hand to rest back to his chest.

"Sore, but okay…" Hearing the answer had the manager breathing out in relief and moved his hand to rub along the freckled shoulder and trail along, pushing the blanket to touch along skin. "Marco?" The curious tone was there and a hum left the mentioned male with eyes flickering up to view upon his angel. "Why… why did you kill them?" It was sincere, a little hesitant and the hand on Ace's ribs stilled as the stare from blue eyes was upon him with a calculating look. Then a smile was there as the hand moved to cup a freckled cheek as Marco pressed himself flush against the other.

"They won't be able to touch you again now." It was a serious tone and Ace wasn't sure how to feel about the situation as part of him screamed to _run_ and the other part of him felt safe knowing Marco would risk anything for him. "Don't worry over it, love." The words spoke out in more coaxing as a thumb rubbed a freckled cheek that was only tinged lightly with a small bruise. "I will keep you safe, yoi."

"You know I can fight…" A short complaint was there and earned a grip to his chin as he was brought close to have lips hovering his.

"I do, but it won't be necessary with me around." The words laced in a way that showed of commands for his lover to be complacent in his decision and got a slight tremble. "Don't get me wrong, love. I adore that you can fight," a coaxing was there as Marco moved his hand to gently brushed along a cheek and back to dark locks in a combing fashion. "But I wouldn't hesitate to six feet someone for even looking at you wrong." Blue eyes were noticing the confliction within his lover and began peppering kisses along his forehead as he brought him closer. "I love you, Ace."

"I-I love you, too…" The words stuttered lightly as Ace really wasn't sure with everything and soon found himself focusing more on those lips kissing to his head. The kisses moved to soon find his lips, making him groan before breathing in sharply through his nose when a hand was around him to pull him flush along the blond. Lips parted as Ace shivered with a moan of pain from bruises and then the delight of contact with his lover.

Though, Ace kept in mind that he needed to talk to his brother…


End file.
